Obliviate
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: The Golden Quartet have had their memories erased in a accident. When they fall in love wit the wrong persons, can their friends help put them on the right track to their true love and their memories?
1. Prologue: Obliviate

Obliviate

Summary: The Golden Quartet have had their memories erased in a accident. When they fall in love wit the wrong persons, can their friends help put them on the right track to their true love and their memories?

(**AN: **For all purposes, Ginny and Ron are not related.)

Harry X Ginny, Ron X Hermione, Harry X Hermione, Ron X Ginny

Prologue: Obliviate

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were practicing memory charms. They had each done them with ease and perfection. Unfortunately, Neville was in their class.

"Obliviate!" he shouted, not meaning for it happen. The charm went off and rebounded off a mirror.

----

There was a group of shouts from the four behind. For them then, everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1:Who Am I?

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

**HPPOV**

I awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. I was in with three other people who I didn't know. To be honest, I didn't even know who I am. I only knew where I was.

"Excuse me?" I said as a nurse walked by me.

"Ah. Potter, your awake." She said. She then continued to the next bed.

"Wait!" I said but the nurse didn't stop, she just waved a stick at me and I fell asleep but before I did, I said,

"Who am I…"

**GPOV**

I woke in the vast hospital wing of Hogwarts. I was in a room with three other people and out of the three, the one with raven hair was asleep. A nurse came up to my bed with a cup.

"Here, dear." She gave me the cup. "Drink this." I put the goblet to my mouth and sipped the, what appeared to be, pumpkin juice.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yes dear." The nurse turned away but before she left, I asked her a very important question.

"Who am I?"

**HGPOV**

I woke in an odd room. I had no idea where I was. It was so strange. It looked like a room I imagined from a book. This couldn't be real.

I sighed. "Where am I?"

A nurse who looked like a nun came by and handed me a golden goblet.

"Feeling better Ms. Granger?" she asked.

"What? Who is Ms. Granger?" I put my hand to my forehead. "Why do I have this gash on my head?" I followed up.

"Ms. Granger, let me see." She pulled out a stick from her apron.

"What's that?" I asked. She waved it.

"Who am…?" I was out like a light.

**RWPOV**

I woke on a soft bed under a window. It was gloomy outside and inside where I was laying. I knew I was at school but I didn't know where in the school I was. I also didn't know why I was here. All of these thoughts where making me dizzy. I retched onto the stone floor.

"Mr. Weasley!" yelped the nurse as I continued to empty my stomach onto the floor.

She waved her wand, if that is correct, and I stopped. The mess was gone as well.

"Wow… how'd you do that?" I asked with a smile. The nurse reminded me of my grandmother.

"Ronald, what are you talking about?" she started to walk away.

"Whose 'Ronald'?" the nurse laughed slightly and walked away.

"Who am I?" I said, hoping someone would tell me.

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chaper


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Hall

Chapter 2: The Great Hall

**HPPOV**

After a week of being in the hospital wing, I started to find out more about where I was. I had found out that I went to a school of magic, my parents had died though no one would tell me how and I was the best seeker in a century. What I hadn't found out was my name, what caused me to forget everything, what a seeker is and well… everything else. I had also been excused form classes for the time being along with the three other kids who were in the hospital with me.

"Harry!" called a tall, slightly fat boy. I kept walking.

"Harry!" some red headed boys called out too. I still kept walking.

The three boys walked up to me and pulled me to where they were sitting.

"Harry, don't you know us bloke?" said one of the red heads.

"Okay, who is this Harry? Am I… Harry?"

"Yeah, Harry Potter. The strongest wizard alive. You've survived the killing curse and you're the best seeker that the Gryffindor team has ever had… well, since your dad." Said the second red headed boy.

"You're the leader of the DA!" said Neville. "Oh, and… sorry about…"

He was cut off by me.

"WAIT! I'M HARRY POTTER! THEBOYWHOLIVED! I'M THAT HARRY POTTER!" I yelled, gaining quite a bit of attention especially from a bushy haired brunette sitting alone with a pile of books on the end of the long table.

**HGPOV**

Harry Potter. He was… amazingly sexy. I couldn't believe I was thinking that but he was. The glasses that covered wonderful green eyes, the messy raven hair and the toned body. I was mentally drooling over him. He was perfect. I… I think I'm in love.

I continued to read some of the first year magic books though I knew I was at least a third year if not a fifth. I had no idea how to do any of the simplest spell and it was frustrating me. I had been told time and time again now that I'm the brightest witch of my age and now… nothing.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Who am I?" I cried.

"Your Hermione Granger." Said a frizzy, blonde.

"Who are you?" I asked, frazzled.

"Luna Lovegood. We're pretty good friends."

"Oh… um, nice to meet you. So, my name is Hermione?" I then asked.

"Yeah." Said Luna.

**GPOV**

I was sitting over by Dean Thomas and a couple other Gryffindor. I had been out of the hospital for a few days but I had no idea about most things. I didn't know who I am, what year I am at school. I didn't know anything. The nurse keeps telling me that my mom will be here on Friday but I don't even know who she is or what day it is.

"Ginny?" asked a rather old looking red headed woman. I just sat next to Dean and continued to play with the food on my plate.

"Ginny. Oh there you are. Your father and I have been so worried." She said, taking me up in a hug.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Who are you?" I really didn't know.

"Ginny, it's me, your mother." The woman said.

"Ginny? I thought… Ginny, that's a nice name. It's mine?"

"Yes dear." She hugged me.

_So my name is Ginny…_

**RPOV**

I sat with this girl, Lavender Brown. She kept going on about how we were dating but I didn't by it one bit. She wouldn't tell be my name either or what house I was in. I had been out of the hospital for a week and I was just constantly pulled around by this strange girl who I knew I had no interest in. Also, as far I knew, my name was Won Won.

I walked out of the Great Hall today though, trying to get away form Lavender and I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had firey red hair and brown eyes. She looked younger than me but I didn't care, I wanted her.

"Hello Ron." Said a couple of girl walking by me.

My name was Ron.


	4. Chapter 3:Introducing & Asking

Chapter 3: Introducing and Asking

**HPPOV**

Tonight was the Halloween ball and I still didn't have a date. I sat and thought about what to do during my entire potions class. Slughorn noticed my daydreaming self and didn't even bother to tell me that the bell had rung.

O ran out of the classroom and bumped into the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

**HGPOV**

Harry Potter had just run into me on his way out of Potions. I was on the floor with him on top if me. Our books everywhere.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay." He helped me up.

"Let me make it up to you…. What's your name?" he then asked, he blushed as he asked.

"Hermione. And you are?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Harry." He smiled. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he then asked.

I nodded fiercely. "Yes. I would love to Harry."

"Great. You're a Gryffindor right?" he then asked. I nodded in reply.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the common room around six." He kissed my cheek and handed me my books.

I just stood there as he ran towards the great hall. Just as I began to walk towards the common room, Luna found me.

"Still remember Harry I see." She giggled.

"I just met him." I laughed as we walked.

"So, your going to the ball tonight, correct? With Ronald?" she then asked.

"Yes about the ball but whose 'Ronald'?" I asked I had no idea who she was talking about.

"He's your boyfriend. Ron Weasley. You, Harry, Ginny and him are best friends." Luna then told me.

"Well, I don't know who Ginny or Ron are but I'm going with Harry to the ball. Are you going?"

"Yes. With Neville." She smiled. "It's funny that you and Harry are going to the ball cause I could have sworn he was dating Ginny. Oh well, funny how things work out. I'll see you later Hermione."

I kept walking after Luna left and I headed up to my dorm to start getting ready for my date.

_I'm going to the Halloween Ball with Harry Potter!_

**GPOV**

I was walking across the courtyard towards my dorm when a tall red headed boy walked up beside me.

"Hello." He said, with a smile. "I'm Ron. May I ask your name?"

I laughed. "Ginny. Nice to meet you Ron." I smiled. I reached the Fat lady and thought he would walk away. He didn't. He was a Gryffindor as well.

"So, I was wondering… would you like to go to the ball with me?" he nearly yelled at me.

"um…" I was at a loss for words. He was very handsome and was asking me to the ball. "yes." I said, unsure if that was the right thing to do.

"Okay then. I'll meet you in here around six." He then kissed my cheek and I went up to my dorm.

I walked in to she a body half in her trunk rummaging for something. She came out holding up a black and pink cotton dress.

"Oh, hello!" she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello. I don't believe I know you." I then said.

"Oh," she held out a hand. "I'm Hermione." We shook hands.

"Ginny."

"I think we used to be friends or something, that's what Luna told me." She smiled as she held the dress to her body.

"Luna… Luna Lovegood?" I asked.

"hmmh." She said.

"I know her. She told me the same thing. Well, I guess it's nice to meet you again." I smiled and then went to rummage through my own trunk.

_I was going to the Halloween Ball with Ron!_

**RPOV**

I was rummaging through my trunk, I had no idea what to wear tonight. I had a date and I wanted to impress her. As I through a pair of slacks over my shoulder I heard a noise.

"Watch were your throwing things!" he shouted. It was Harry.

"Oh sorry, mate!" I shouted over my shoulder.

He went to his trunk and pulled our a casual robe and some khakis.

"Going to the dance…um…?"

"Ron. And yes, with Ginny. How 'bout you?" I said.

"yeah, with Hermione. Oh, and I'm Harry."

"Cool. I sorta knew who you were, the scar gives it away." I said, pulling something suitable out of my trunk.

"Well, see you around." Harry said as he walked out of the dorm, fully dressed. It was somehow 5:30.


	5. Chapter 4: Halloween Ball Revelations

Edited Version…

Chapter 4: Halloween Ball Revelations

**HGPOV**

I was just finishing my hair when the clock stroked 6. I little wooded fairy came out, did a dance six times and then returned to the clock. Along with me was Ginny who was also finishing her make-up.

We both looked great.

**GPOV**

I finished my bright green make-up just when the clock hit six. I couldn't believe that I had a date tonight. Hermione looked about the same, in disbelief.

We looked great, I noted. I wore a black and green striped silk dress that hit at my knee. It hugged my curves perfectly. I paired it with silver heels. My red hair was softly curled. My make-up was bold since it was Halloween. I brushed my lips a deep red. My covered my lids with silver eye liner and green shadow. All together it looked great

**HGPOV**

My outfit looked very well put together. My black and pink cotton dress was amazing on me. It hugged me were hugs were needed and hung lose in other places. My shoes we silver pumps. My brown eyes were accentuated by the pinks in the eye shadow I used. My eyes were also heavily lined with silver eyeliner that I borrowed from Ginny. I straightened my hair and added a pink streak. All together, the look was perfect for Halloween.

Now that we were done, Ginny and I headed down to the common room to meet our dates. I couldn't wait to see Harry and I could tell Ginny felt the same about Ron.

We came down and saw our dates. I couldn't believe the god I saw standing next to my date.

**GPOV**

We reached the bottom of the staircase and I couldn't believe the delicious serving of man standing next to my date. The last coherent thought to cross my mind when I saw him was 'why aren't I with him?'

**HPPOV**

Ron and I waited for our dates over by the fireplace until we heard the clicks of heels coming down the staircase. We turned and headed towards them as they reached the last step.

Hermione looked gorgeous. Her dress hugged her in all of the important places and her eyes… they were so amazing.

The girl she came down with looked… astonishing. I wouldn't say anything but I was starting to wish I had asked her.

I took Hermione's arm and kissed her cheek as Ron and Ginny did and then we headed down to the Great Hall.

**RPOV**

Ginny looked great and everything. Her dress hugged her perfect body well… perfectly. I couldn't help but notice Harry's date though. Hermione looked so amazing and breath taking. I really wished I had asked her.

The four of us headed to the ball.

At the Ball…

Ginny and I danced to the Drunked Elves and all of the other music that played but I couldn't help but stare at Hermione.

**HPPOV**

I danced happily with Hermione but I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to Ginny and her perfect body.

**GPOV**

I was happy dancing with Ron and everything but… well, I couldn't help but look at Harry from over my shoulder. He was so handsome. He made Ron look so average.

**HGPOV**

I started to feel depressed as I danced with Harry. I didn't want to be with him anymore. I wanted Ron and I continued to stare at this ass as I danced with Harry.

-------------

The four continued to dance until Neville and Luna came and had them all sit together at their table.

**NPOV**

Luna and I sat Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny at our table. They needed their memories back and I was the one who had to do it. I made them lose it and now… well, it only seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Okay, guys, you have everything all messed up." I said. Luna grabbed my hand.

"You are here with the wrong people. Ginny," she looked to the red headed girl. "You date Harry, not Ron." She grabbed Ginny's hand and placed it in Harry's. They both smiled.

"Ron," I said. "You date Hermione." I said, taking her hand and placing it in his.

They each smiled. I continued what they needed to know.

"Guys…" I stopped. I didn't know how to tell them. "I'm the reason you can't remember anything. We were practicing and there was an accident." I felt awful.

"What Neville is leaving out is that he's sorry and he found out how to restore your memories."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron looked shocked. Their jaws dropped.

**HPPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

**GPOV**

My memory was erased in an accident.

**HGPOV**

I did know everyone and I'm supposed to be with Ron.

**RPOV**

I'll kill him."

**NPOV**

Harry, Hermione and Ginny each looked slightly pleased and willing to risk further damage. Ron on the other hand looked like he was going to kill me. I didn't blame him.

**LPOV**

I murmured a spell of calming to try and ease the tension I felt growing around the table.

**HPPOV**

I looked at everyone around the table. With one nod, we all agreed to go through with getting our memories back.

"Okay Neville. How are you going to do this?" I said for everyone.

"Oh well, Professor McGonagall will… supervise… of course. I wouldn't want to do any more damage." Neville said before rising from his seat. Luna did the same and whispered something to Neville about knargles and then the time. She then turned to us.

"We need to go now… to get your memories back."

Ron was the first up, with Hermione right on his tail running up to the professor's office. Ginny and I then followed Neville and Luna out of the hall and up to the office.

Hope you're enjoying _Obliviate_! Keep Reading and Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5:They're Back!

Chapter 5: They're Back!

**GPOV**

We all reached Professor McGonagall's office faster than we ever had before… I think. Harry had my hand as Ron had Hermione's and Neville had Luna's. Ron knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the professor's voice from the other side of the great oak entrance. We walked in two by two.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Ms. Prewett, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, good. Where's Mr. Longbottom?"

"Right here Professor." Luna piped up from behind the four of us, pushing Neville up to the desk.

"Are you ready boy?"

He nodded and pulled out his wand. McGonagall did the same. She kept it at her side and then gave instructions to Neville.

"Okay Mr. Longbottom. Point your wand at Mr. Potter's forehead." Neville did this. "Now state, very clearly, récupérer." (AN: It's the French for Retrieve.)

Neville steady his hand and recited the spell once before actually doing it.

"Récupérer" there was a bright red and gold flash and then…

Harry was screaming.

**HPPOV**

"Neville! Why are you practicing…" I stopped. "Where am I?" I really had no idea. I just remember being in Charms class and then everything goes black.

"Your in my office Mr. Potter. Now Mr. Longbottom, it's getting late. Please continue." She motioned to Ginny.

A look of horror was plastered in my face. Neville could really hurt her. He had never been able to do the same spell the same way twice.

**GPOV**

I didn't know what to think when I was gestured to. Did I really want to go next.

Neville pointed his wand at my forehead and steadied his hand. He recited the spell.

"Récupérer" there was a flush of purple and gold light and then…

I was screaming.

"HARRY!" I reached out for his hand and squeezed it once I had him.

"Neville!" I got red in the face. I was mad. "If I were you, I wouldn't come near me for a while. It might kill you." I turned away from Neville and faced Harry.

He engulfed me in a hug.  
"I missed you so, so much." He then kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back.

"I missed you too. Don't ever leave me… please." I started to cry.

**HGPOV**

Neville pointed his wand at my head next and did the same he had done to Harry and Ginny. There was a bright blue and gold light and then I was screaming.

"IDIOT!!!!!!" I then burst into tears.

**RPOV**

I fell besides Hermione, trying to comfort her. Unfortunately, it was my turn. Neville did the spell on my head, green and gold light erupted form the tip of the wand and then I was screaming out in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" did I know what had been happening. I knew what was going on when Lockhart did this spell when I was a second year.

"Hermione." I said before gathering her in my arms. She was as beautiful as ever. I didn't know why she was dressed up or why any of us were. I didn't care though.

**NO ONES POV**

The Golden Quartet had their memories back. They had no idea of the haps of the past few weeks. Each held and kissed their respective lover. They were hustled out of the office and back to the party were Neville explained everything. Let's just say now that Neville is very purple in the face and he might not even remember why…

_The End_

Well I hope you enjoyed _Obliviate_. Please review and keep the feedback coming. It's what writers thrive on! Look for my other stories: 13 Reasons Why, Elsewhere, For You I Will and others. Also, keep an eye out for other new stories! Thanks for Reading!

XOXO TwilighAltRocker 3


End file.
